total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlewellynIsAwesome!/My Overall Character Rankings
Well, since everyone is doing this, why not? These Rankings include the first, second and third generation characters, also Chris, Chef and Fang! ''55th- The Annoying Fodder ''' Staci's time on Total Drama was very short and annoying. Her elimination was timed perfectly, but she was the most annoying character on the show giving out lies left and right! I don't think she has any potential, and I think she will never come back, hopefully.'' ''TDROTI- 13th'' 54th- The Ruined Character '' '' ''Ezekiel was okay in TDI and as member of the Peanut gallery in TDA, but when TDWT came along it ruined this guy extremely with the Zombie transformation! And was it nessesary for him to be in TDAS and TDROTI. I hope he never returns unless he is a human once again!'' ''TDI- 22nd'' ''TDWT- 18th'' 53rd- The Wizard Wannabe '' Leonard's voice was so annoying throughout his time on Total Drama. His elimination was at the right time in TDPI. The minute Leonard mentioned the wizard stuff, I hated him! He wasn't funny nor entertaining to me.'' ''TDPI- 13th'' 52nd- Lover-Boy ' 'Rodney was a huge dissapointment in TDPI. I thought he was going to get far, atleast the merge, but no 4th eliminated and falls in love with every girl he touches! This gag got annoying when episode 3 came out.' 'TDPI- 11th' 51st- The Silent Treatment 'B was an interesting character on Total Drama. I did like him a bit, but if he had more screen time and stayed longer in the game, he would've been higher on the list. Also, if he talked I would've gotten to know him more and his story, and that would get him higher on the list too!' 'TDROTI- 12th' 50th- Fasion Goddess ''' '' ''Blaineley shouldn't even be a contestant, she kept amazing characters from returning such as Beth, Noah, Tyler, and Lindsay. Even though her time was short, she did bring some drama. Her conflict with Geoff and Bridgette wasn't even that funny and enjoyable.'' ''TDWT- 6th/7th'' '''49th- Twiddle Idiot Sadie was very annoying at times, but she did have her moments in Total Drama. Sadie and Katie's friendship is very loyal and funny at times, but they are a bit way to over obessed with each other and the poor guys they are attracted to (Justin/Trent). Sadie is lower than Katie because she made it way to far after Katie's elimination, and she hardly had any plot after. She outlasted Beth! And Beth had plot! TDI- 15th ''48th- Tan In A Can 'Anne Maria was really funny on her time on the show. Her relationship with Vito was kind of annoying. But her interactions with Jo, Cameron and Zoey were pretty cool and enjoyable. I wished she stayed a bit longer, and I hope she returns, so she can have a higher spot on the list!' 'TDROTI- 8th' 47th- Game Over! 'I enjoyed Beardo's time on TD, he was funny and enjoyable. Though he only survived one episode, and had nothing to offer the overall plot for the show, his elimination was timed perfectly. He made the coolest of noises like the Pac-Man noise when he got eliminated!' 'TDPI- 14th' 46th- The Eye Candy 'Justin had no plot at all in TDI, and was basically a fodder. When TDA came around he stepped up his game and actually tried to win the game. He made strategies, and manipulations to get him far in the game. His preformance in TDI is what is making him this low on the list!' 'TDI- 20th' 'TDA- 7th' 45th- Multiple Personality Desorder 'In TDROTI I thought he was a great friend and person to be around. He had great interactions with everyone. But TDAS ruined him completely! A reset button? That is so offensive to people with the disorder. Also Mike had no plot besides Zoey! Mal was the main plot and Mal sucked!' 'TDROTI- 6th' 'TDAS- 1st/2nd' 44th- Dakotazoid 'I really liked Dakota in TDROTI, she was hillarious and her interactions with Sam, Chris, Zoey, & Anne Maria were amazing and enjoyable. Until all that went down the drain when she got mutated into Dakotazoid! Why Total Drama? Why ruin a great character like this?' 'TDROTI- 7th' 43rd- Not An All-Star 'Sam was great in TDROTI, his elimination was timed perfectly & his relationship with Dakota is great & fitting for them! But, Why bring Sam back in TDAS!?! He did nothing Heroic. Anne Maria Or Brick should've returned!' 'TDROTI- 10th' 'TDAS- 11th' 42nd- Pshco Hose-Beast 'Izzy was really funny in TDI, but when TDA, and TDWT came around she just got old and not that funny anymore! Her interactions with Owen, Noah, and Heather are really funny! But the best thing about Izzy is her conflict with Chef! Best drama ever! lol. But her tonnes and tonnes of relationships was kind of weird and JUSTIN as her Biyfriend WHAT?' 'TDI- 7th' 'TDA- 10th' 'TDWT- 13th' 41st- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Category:Blog posts